This invention is directed towards a free-standing goal for use with kicking games such as soccer. The goal allows for games and training exercises which increase a user""s kicking accuracy and further provides an enhanced level of interaction and excitement on the part of players and spectators.
Recreational games are well known in which points are awarded for securing a ball or other object within the goal. Games using such goals include soccer, ice hockey, field hockey, street hockey, polo, and water polo. In games such as soccer, an important aspect of scoring involves accurate placement of the ball within the defined goal area. In particular, soccer is a fast moving game which requires a player to rapidly control and accurately place a ball within the goal dimensions.
There are a variety of goal and goal game apparatuses known within the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,125 discloses a goal in which golf balls are driven into a divided net region. A point system is used to award points based upon the accuracy of the balls driven into the net.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,883 also discloses a target game using a net in which the net is divided into three compartments. The described game awards variable points depending upon the placement of balls which are directed into relative positions within the net.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,031 is directed to a multi-sport practice goal having adjustable crossbars which may be used to vary the size and spacing of openings to the net. The crossbars extend only across the opening of the goal/net and do not divide the interior of the net into separate partitions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,643 provides for a target for improving soccer skills in which a flat panel defines a plurality of colored point squares. Points are awarded based upon accuracy of the kick within the squares.
While a variety of goals and practice targets are known, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.
It is one aspect of one of the present embodiments of this invention to provide a goal which facilitates accuracy in the placement of one""s shots on goal.
It is yet another aspect of at least one of the present embodiments to provide a goal for a ball kicking game in which a player is rewarded for a successful score by receiving acoustic feedback, the acoustic feedback being provided by a rear panel or ball stop which is designed to reverberate when struck by a ball.
It is yet another aspect of at least one of the present embodiments to provide a goal having a plurality of divided partitions, each partition representing a separate goal and/or scoring opportunities and for which varying point values may be assigned.
It is yet another aspect of at least one of the present embodiments of the invention to provide a goal for a ball kicking game which prominently displays advertising of a sponsor or merchant.
It is yet another aspect of at least one of the present embodiments of the invention to provide a goal for a ball kicking game which incorporates an advertising message into the acoustic feedback structure which increases the visibility and prominence of the advertisement.
It is yet another aspect of at least one of the present embodiments to provide a goal for a ball kicking game which may be easily transported and utilized in both outdoor and indoor playing environments.
It is yet another aspect of at least one of the present embodiments to provide a goal for a ball kicking game in which a player is challenged to place accurate shots in the absence of a goalie or other defensive player.
It is yet another aspect of at least one of the present embodiments to provide a novel goal and novel games using the goal, such games including individual and team games of skill, coordination, and timing.
These features may be provided by a goal for a ball kicking game comprising a free standing frame; a top defined by the frame, the top having a width and a length; a base, defined by the frame, the base substantially parallel to the top, the base having a width substantially the same as a width of the top, the base further defining a length greater than a length of the top; a pair of rear wall members, the rear wall members spaced apart a distance substantially the same as a width of the base, the pair of rear wall members connecting a back edge of the base to a back edge of the top; and, a pair of front wall members, the front wall members spaced apart a distance substantially the same as a width of the base, the pair of front wall members connecting a front edge of the base to a front edge of said top. Additionally, the goal includes an acoustic panel in proximity to a rear of the goal, the acoustic panel adapted for generating a loud noise when struck by a ball. Further, the goal opening also includes at least two partitions, the partitions formed on opposite sides of a piece of netting, the piece of netting extending vertically from an opening of the goal to the rear of the goal, the netting secured along a front edge by an elastic cord, said netting thereby forming a resilient barrier between at least two partitions. Each partition is sufficiently resilient such that a ball striking the partition will land in a scoring section as opposed to rebounding back into the playing field. This ability enhances the scoring opportunities by maximizing the frequency of balls landing within the scoring area.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.